


D'acier sont fait les souvenirs

by JoRedWhale



Category: 8x11 Lady's man, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Third Watch
Genre: Desire, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout au long de  sa carrière au service de la Police de New York, elle n’usa qu’avec parcimonie de ses menottes ; le contact de l’acier froid au creux de sa main lui inspirait toujours une vague répugnance.<br/>Elle ne prit jamais aucun plaisir à menotter un suspect.</p><p>Sauf une fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'acier sont fait les souvenirs

 

Le sergent-instructeur Bouchard était un crétin.

Un crétin au passé glorieux, un crétin estimé, mais un crétin même décoré reste un crétin, et Alex sentait son haleine parfumée au scotch et aux mauvais cigares lui chatouiller le cou tandis qu’il la plaquait contre le mur et procédait à la démonstration de fouille réglementaire pour la 313éme section de la promotion 256 de cadets de l’école de police de New York.

Un crétin aux mains baladeuses.

Elle était l’une des deux seules filles de la section, et ses collègues avaient échangé des regards gênés quand Stan Bouchard avait pointé sur elle un doigt taché de nicotine jaunâtre.

« Eames ». Volontaire désignée.

_Et merde._

Yokas l’avait prévenue.

Faith Yokas était sa camarade de chambre, une grande blonde charpentée, souriante et amicale. Ils étaient au réfectoire et elle lui avait dit : « Il va te faire le coup des menottes ». Alex avait la bouche pleine de frites à demi-mâchées, et elle avait levé les yeux sur Faith et sur le petit brun nerveux assis à côté d’elle. Maurice Quelque-Chose.

« Hein ?? »

« Bouchard. Il choisit toujours une petite nana pour la démo de fouille, et ….. » Le petit nerveux tendit la main et attrapa trois frites dans l’assiette de Faith. « …. et il en profite bien, l’enfoiré. Merde, Bosco. Mes frites. »

Alex essaya d’avaler sa bouchée de frites. Sa gorge était devenue sèche et elle dû faire descendre la petite boule de pommes de terres collantes avec une gorgée d’eau avant de pouvoir parler.

 « T’es sérieuse ? »

Bosco-Maurice-Trucmuche releva la tête de son assiette et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient gris-bleu et aussi froids que le ciel en hiver. Il avait du ketchup sur le menton.

« C’est un vicelard. Il va te plaquer contre le mur, te palper en en profitant bien, et te passer les menottes en bavant. C’est comme ça qu’il prend son pied. Laisse faire papa, chérie, ferme juste les yeux et attends que ça passe. » Il pointa le menton vers son assiette. « Tu manges tes frites ? »

Faith tendit une serviette en papier en direction du menton du jeune homme. « La ferme, Bosco. »

Alex donna son reste de frites à Bosco. Elle n’avait plus faim. Un drôle de petit aiguillon lui chatouillait l’estomac.

 

Une fouille réglementaire consciencieuse.

Elle avait à peine fait trois pas en direction du sergent qu’il l’avait saisie par le bras et tirée vers lui avant de la plaquer contre le mur avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire. Il faisait deux fois son poids et la main calleuse qu’il appuya entre ses omoplates pour la maintenir face au mur de briques rouges était aussi grande que sa tête.

Le mur était râpeux contre sa joue et avait une odeur d’herbes sèches. De feuilles fanées et froissées. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa nuque, et le vent léger, frais, qui annonce l’hiver.

_Ferme les yeux._

« ….. La force doit être utilisée avec parcimonie afin de maîtriser le suspect qui….. »

Elle sursauta quand il la saisi par les hanches, la fit reculer et lui écarta les jambes de son pied droit, sans douceur. La ranger laissa une petite trace de cirage noir sur son jogging au niveau de sa chevilles, et elle pensa, lessive, savon, douche, sale, sale.

Sale.

_Attend que ça passe._

Une fouille réglementaire juste _un peu trop_ consciencieuse.

« …. La palpation doit s’effectuer au-dessus des vêtements du suspect, le long du tronc et des membres pour détecter d’éventuelles armes ou objets assimilables à des armes. »

Elle était en équilibre précaire, les deux mains appuyées contre le mur. L’effort qu’elle devait fournir pour ne pas glisser faisait trembler ses bras, et ses cuisses, tendues et crispées, commençaient à être douloureuses.

Bouchard passa lentement ses paumes le long de ses côtes, et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il effleura ses seins.

« ….. Prêtez particulièrement attention à la zone des aisselles qui peut dissimuler…. »

_C’est pas mes aisselles, ça, connard._

Ses joues étaient brûlantes, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit la main du sergent descendre de ses seins à sa taille. Bouchard l’attrapa une nouvelle fois par les hanches, la malaxa quelques secondes –quelques secondes ahurissantes ou elle pensa _brioche_ , ou elle pensa _pâte à pain_ , ou elle pensa _bouchée de frites à demi mâchée et collante_ \- et la tira en arrière, accentuant sa cambrure et son déséquilibre.

Sa tête était maintenant plus basse que ses bras tendus, et du coin de l’œil elle apercevait sa section regroupée à quelques mètres, en un cercle serré. Faith ne la quittait pas des yeux, l’air grave. Maurice était blotti contre elle, mains dans les poches et le col de sa veste de survêtement fermé jusqu’en haut. Il regardait ailleurs. Il regardait autour de lui, la place d’armes bordées d’arbres, les feuilles mortes s’envolant dans le vent devenu plus froid, et quand un rayon de soleil perça à travers les nuages gris qui filaient à toute vitesse au-dessus d’eux, il se posa directement sur sa tête à lui, et elle pensa, incohérente, _il n’est pas brun en fait il est roux non pas roux comment dit-on auburn oui c’est ça auburn comment ai-je pu croire qu’il était brun comment ai-je pu comment-_

C’est quand elle entendit le cliquetis des menottes que ses nerfs lâchèrent.

« ….pensez à tenir les menottes de votre main faible afin de garder le suspect sous le contrôle de votre main forte en cas de … »

Il effleura ses fesses en refermant les menottes sur ses poignets.

Elle se rendit compte qu’elle s’était mordue la lèvre assez fort pour se couper, et le goût salé des larmes de honte se mélangea à celui, métallique, du sang dans sa bouche.

Saveur amère.

 

 

 

******************** 

 

 

Dans la myriade d’images et de sensations qui composaient ses souvenirs, ce matin d’automne dans la cours de  l’Académie flottait en surbrillance insidieuse au-dessus du reste.

La fraicheur de la brise sur sa nuque.

L’odeur du mur de brique.

Le rayon de soleil doré sur les cheveux roux ( _auburn il était auburn et comment s’appelait-il déjà_ ) d’un de ses camarades.

Les mains du sergent instructeur Stanley Bouchard qui frôlaient ses fesses en lui passant les menottes.

Le goût du sang.

Le goût des larmes.

Ses joues brûlantes de honte et la haine qu’elle avait ressentie envers elle-même, d’avoir craqué, d’avoir pleuré, d’avoir été faible.

Faible. Exposée. Vulnérable.

 

Tout au long de  sa carrière au service de la Police de New York, elle n’usa qu’avec parcimonie de ses menottes ; le contact de l’acier froid au creux de sa main lui inspirait toujours une vague répugnance.

Elle ne prit jamais aucun plaisir à menotter un suspect.

 

Sauf une fois.

 

 

 

********************

 

 

_Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?_

_Non._

Kevin Mulroney était l’homme qui l’avait remontée de l’abîme, après la mort de Joe.

Il l’avait remontée de l’abîme et avait pris sa place au fond du gouffre.

Appuyée contre le grillage qui cloisonnait la salle des archives du commissariat, les bras croisés, elle observait la scène en silence, jaugeant les deux hommes assis de part et d’autre du carton de preuves de l’affaire Boz Burnham ouvert devant eux.

Mulrooney était silencieux.

Bobby était tendu. Bobby était furieux.

Elle pouvait le dire à la façon dont ses paumes tremblaient légèrement alors qu’il étalait les feuillets sur la table devant lui. A la manière qu’il avait de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, gardant le nez baissé et évitant tout contact visuel. Elle savait que si elle touchait ses épaules, elle les trouverait aussi dures et tendues qu’une barre d’acier.

Bobby était jaloux ?

 

 

_Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?_

_Non._

Elle l’avait rencontré dans les couloirs du palais de Justice, dix ans plus tôt.

Il travaillait comme substitut du procureur. C’était un petit homme brun et discret, un costume bon marché, une valisette imitation cuir.

Il travaillait tard, comme elle. Il était solitaire et silencieux, comme elle. Elle avait enterré son mari quelques mois plus tôt et elle avait besoin de parler.

Lui aimait écouter. Ils s’étaient trouvés.

Elle se souvenait que ses yeux verts paraissaient gris sous l’éclairage diffus du bar ou ils avaient pris l’habitude de se retrouver après le travail. Quand l’affaire du moment était trop difficile, quand elle était trop lasse, trop proche de craquer.

Quand le souvenir de Joe se faisait trop présent.

Elle avait eu besoin de parler, et il était là. Elle prenait un bourbon, lui un verre de vin blanc, ils s’asseyaient à une table un peu à l’écart, toujours la même, et elle parlait, parlait, parlait pendant des heures de son mari mort, de son chagrin, et il l’écoutait sans rien dire. Sans rien demander. C’était réconfortant.

C’était un ami.

Elle lui avait confié ses secrets, sa peur de la solitude, la façon dont le souvenir de Joe se muait en fantôme effrayant qui la tenait éveillée la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, l’oreiller serré et tordu entre ses mains crispées.

Et, pour la première fois depuis l’Académie, elle avait pleuré. Il avait eu l’air de comprendre.

Oui, Kevin avait été un ami. Au bout de plusieurs mois, son chagrin, violent et physiquement douloureux, s’était mué en une nostalgie sourde et amère, mais plus supportable. Ils avaient continué à se retrouver dans le même bar pour un verre tardif après les affaires compliquées. Bourbon, vin blanc.

C’était une routine rassurante.

Un soir, elle s’était interrompue pour boire une gorgée de bourbon au moment où le patron du bar avait allumé les veilleuses à l’extrémité des tables. Les lampes de plafond, froides, crues, avaient fait place à une douce lumière jaune et tamisée. Le changement d’atmosphère était subtil et inattendu. Quand elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, il s’était passé quelque chose.

Il se tenait immobile devant elle, attendant qu’elle poursuive, son verre de vin à la main, et elle avait remarqué, pour la première fois, à quel point ses poignets étaient fins pour un homme. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient roulées jusqu’à ses coudes, il avait ouvert son bouton de col et desserré sa cravate. Une ombre de barbe couvrait ses joues ; ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le front et des cernes bruns soulignaient ses yeux clairs.

Elle l’avait trouvé séduisant.

Elle avait regardé ses avant-bras. Elle avait regardé ses épaules. Elle avait regardé la marque rouge, presque invisible, laissée sur son cou par le col de sa chemise. Elle avait regardé son visage et s’était demandé si sa peau gardait encore l’odeur de la mousse à raser, si elle pourrait retrouver le fantôme de cette odeur en posant sa joue sur la sienne, et si ensuite, elle garderait une trace de cette fragrance sur sa peau à elle.

Elle avait eu envie de le toucher.

Puis elle avait pensé à Joe, et cette fois, quand le chagrin familier lui avait serré la gorge, elle l’avait repoussé.

 

 

_Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?_

_Non._

_Mais ça a failli arriver._

Oui, ça avait failli arriver.

Elle avait reposé lentement son bourbon et avait gardé les yeux baissés pendant de  longues secondes, hésitante, en triturant son verre. Le reste d’alcool projetait des reflets dorés sur le bois lisse et usé de la table. Une voiture était passée dans la rue en klaxonnant, la clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d’entrée du bar avait tinté quand un client était entré, et elle s’était décidée. Avait parlé d’une traite, sans reprendre son souffle, sans le regarder.

« Kevin, je voudrai qu’on aille chez toi. »

Silence. Bruit d’un verre que l’on repose. Léger reniflement.

« Alexandra ». La voix de Mulrooney était basse et rauque, légèrement râpeuse, comme le papier de verre à grain très fin dont elle se servait quand elle faisait de la poterie, adolescente. Le contact de la terre cuite sous ses doigts, l’odeur de la poussière. Comme une odeur de feuilles mortes et sèches, un mur de brique rouges, le soleil et la fraîcheur du vent sur sa nuque, et l’acier. L’acier des menottes. L’acier des souvenirs.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, sans répondre.

_Ferme les yeux. Attend que ça passe._

« Alexandra, regarde-moi. »

Elle l’avait regardé. Ils s’étaient fixés en silence quelques secondes, puis il s’était décidé, et s’était levé brusquement.

« Je vais payer. »

Elle avait fini son reste de bourbon et l’avait suivi des yeux tandis qu’il s’approchait du comptoir, sa veste au creux du bras, pour régler leurs consommations. Sa démarche était souple et coulée comme celle d’un danseur. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle en attendant que le patron lui rende la monnaie et l’avait surprise en train de l’examiner. Il lui avait souri, et elle avait rougi.

La clochette de la porte avait tinté derrière eux quand ils étaient sortis.

 

La nuit était douce. Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu’à son appartement tout proche, à quelques centaines de mètres du bar. Il avait ouvert la porte du hall de son immeuble et s’était effacé pour la laisser passer, d’un drôle de mouvement chaloupé. Elle était entrée sans le regarder.

Ils avaient pris l’escalier.

 

L’appartement était sombre et silencieux. La lumière trouble des réverbères de la rue filtrait à travers les stores baissés, minces lamelles jaunes. Il avait fermé la porte derrière elle et s’était avancé jusqu’au milieu du salon (elle supposait que c’était le salon; il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit), laissant au passage sa veste glisser du creux de son bras jusqu’au sol, sans la ramasser. Il s’était retourné vers elle, les mains dans les poches, tandis qu’elle attendait que ses yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité.

Des fauteuils ronds, devant elle. A droite, l’ombre massive d’une armoire. Sur sa gauche, une forme plus floue. Un bureau. Au milieu, la silhouette immobile de Mulrooney.

Elle avait avalé sa salive et sa gorge avait émis un petit cliquetis sec. Il s’était avancé lentement vers elle, avait tendu la main et lui avait caressé le visage. Son pouce avait effleuré sa joue, était descendu jusqu’à sa bouche, avait suivi la courbe de ses lèvres. Il l’avait embrassée. Douceur. Saveur fruitée du vin. Bref éclair de chaleur avant que la nostalgie ne lui torde le ventre à nouveau, et qu’à nouveau, elle ne la repousse, avec colère, cette fois. Elle avait nouée ses mains derrière la nuque de Mulrooney, avait senti la moiteur de sa peau, et s’était pressée contre lui.

Avidité. Tristesse. Faim et désespoir.

_Tu es mort, Joe. Tu es mort, va-t’en._

Les mains de Mulrooney étaient descendues de son visage à ses hanches, sous son débardeur, sur son ventre. Ses doigts étaient froids, elle avait sursauté, et l’avait senti sourire contre sa bouche. Elle avait glissé son nez dans le col de sa chemise, surprise de ne pas avoir à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire. Il était presque aussi petit qu’elle, c’est-à-dire très petit, bien plus petit que…

_Non._

_Va-t’en, laisse-moi._

_Seule._

Il sentait le savon et la sueur légère. Il sentait le vin blanc, le coton lavé et séché en plein air, l’acidulé d’une eau de Cologne discrète. Il sentait le sel et le sable, l’océan, le bruit des vagues, les vacances d’été et la chaleur du soleil sur sa nuque. Il sentait…..

_L’acier._

Son téléphone avait sonné.

Les mains de Mulrooney, froides et précises, s’étaient posée sur ses seins, et elle lui avait mordu le lobe de l’oreille en représailles. Il avait frémi.

Son téléphone avait sonné.

Elle s’était débarrassée de son débardeur et avait joint les mains derrière son dos, sur l’agrafe de son soutient gorge. Les mains de Mulrooney s’étaient posées sur ses fesses.

_(… pensez à tenir les menottes de votre main faible afin de garder le suspect sous le contrôle de votre main forte en cas de…)_

Son téléphone avait sonné.

Elle avait décroché.

 

C’était Deakins.

Il y avait un corps.

Oui, tout de suite.

Il l’attendait.

 

Quand elle avait revu Mulrooney le lendemain au commissariat, ils n’avaient pas échangé un mot sur ce qui s’était passé entre eux la nuit précédente. Sur ce qui avait failli se passer. Inspecteur et procureur, froids, professionnels, et le cadavre de Jenny Burnham au milieu.

Pas un mot, ni ce jour-là, ni les jours d’après, tandis que l’affaire Burnham se muait petit-à-petit en un gigantesque fiasco et que les yeux de Mulrooney sur elle devenaient froids et durs.

Haineux.

Ils avaient perdu, au tribunal. Mulrooney avait été muté. Elle avait passées quelques mois à ressasser son échec, à végéter, bureau, paperasse, trop de café, quitter la police?

Attente. Douce somnolence. Lent éveil.

Et puis elle s’était aperçue que l’été était là de nouveau, le soleil, les envies de plage et le bruit des vagues, le souvenir de Joe comme une photo de vacance lumineuse, comme des grains de sable oubliés entre les pages d’un livre, et le capitaine Deakins lui avait présenté son nouveau partenaire (qu’elle connaissait déjà de réputation), l’inspecteur Goren, et elle s’était remise au travail.

Ils s’étaient mis au travail.

 

Elle était remontée de l’abîme.

 

 

********************

 

 

_Je te pose des questions. C’est notre métier, poser des questions._

_Bobby, pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises ce ton avec moi ?_

_Non. Mais ça a failli arriver._

A présent, appuyée contre le grillage de la salle des archives, elle sentait la tension de ces dernières semaines peser sur ses épaules. Elle était fatiguée, lassée de ces silences inconfortables entre elle et son partenaire, lassée d’avoir à gérer les états d’âme de Bobby en plus des siens, lassée de ses souvenirs qui ne semblaient remonter à la surface que pour mieux parasiter leur enquête. Elle regardait en silence Bobby faire son numéro. Sortir les preuves unes à unes, les étaler sur la table avec une lenteur délibérée, brandir sous le nez de Mulrooney les photos du cadavre émasculé de Boz Burnham, se délecter de sa grimace de dégoût. D’ordinaire, elle aimait ce moment où tout se joue, ce point culminant de la tension dans l’enquête, ou Bobby lâchait la bride à son côté mélodramatique et laissait s’exprimer ses talents d’enquêteur. Ce moment où le suspect était mis à terre, réduit à néant, et semblait accepter sa chute.

Leur récompense.

Mais pas cette fois

La déception qu’elle avait ressentie à découvrir la culpabilité de Mulrooney dans cette affaire se mua en étonnement devant son acharnement à se venger d’elle pour un motif vieux de dix ans, pour une enquête ratée ; puis son étonnement se changea en colère.

_Cette salope peut bien glousser, mais moi je l’ai vue brisée._

_Une fleur écrasée, sanglotant après la mort de son pauvre Joe._

Mulrooney ne la quittait pas des yeux, les mâchoires serrées, une rougeur malsaine tachant ses joues. Elle se souvint du contact de ses doigts froids sur la peau de son ventre, et l’image d’un serpent lui traversa l’esprit. Un frisson de dégoût hérissa tous les poils de son corps. Il l’avait touchée. Elle l’avait laissé la toucher.

Il l’avait vue pleurer.

_Faible. Exposée. Vulnérable._

Sa colère devint haine. Envers lui. Envers elle-même.

Envers le fantôme qui, au fond de sa mémoire, la saisissait par le bras pour la plaquer contre un mur de briques rouges, lui soufflait dans le cou son haleine acide, et palpait ses seins et ses fesses d’une main jaunie par le tabac en se moquant de ses larmes de honte.

_Non. Plus jamais._

Quand Bobby leva les yeux vers elle et lui tendit ses menottes, elle n’hésita pas. Elle s’en saisit, s’avança, referma les bracelets d’acier autour des poignets minces de Mulrooney, et quand elle sentit s’enclencher le cliquetis métallique, une onde de joie malsaine lui tordit le ventre.

 

Saveur amère.

 

 

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
